


I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.

by Sherlocked



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfleetgrad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starfleetgrad).



Not that Scotty wasn’t extremely grateful that Kirk had come and gotten him off that god-forsaken icicle of a planet (ACTUAL FOOD, OMFG) but there were definitely things he could have lived without.

Like, falling in love with a random girl within the first 20 minutes of getting on the Enterprise, and finding out (less than a hour later) that he was with the vulcan Kirk had gotten into a fight with. In the worst way possible, no less.

If she had turned out to be completely awful, Scotty probably could have moved on. But nooo, she turned out to be smart and funny and engaging and they quickly became best friends.

It was exquisite torture.

It was perfect.


End file.
